paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters (Payday 2)
This is the list of Minor characters that appeared and mention in PAYDAY 2. Alex Alex is a character from Payday: The Heist and continues to act as Bain's dedicated helicopter pilot in Payday 2. He assists the players on Watchdogs, Rats and Big Oil. In Watchdogs, Alex is called in on the first day if the players are unable to reach the car extraction point. Alex will arrive within 2 to 3 minutes and position himself at an ideal extraction point and wait for the crew to move in. On the second day Alex will drop the crew off not far from the location of the abandoned cocaine. It is very likely that Alex is also the same pilot that returns at the end of Day 2 to extract the group once they have delivered the cocaine to the boat. *Note that Bile may arrive on Day 1 instead of Alex, but it is Alex who will drop the crew off on Day 2, regardless of who did the extract. In Rats, Alex will, at Bain's request, pick the crew up and drop them off on a bridge carrying an FBI convoy on Day 3. Alex will remain at the far end of the bridge awaiting the crew to return for exfiltration. It is likely that Alex was also the same pilot that extracts the crew if their escape vehicle was derailed inbetween Day 2 and Day 3; he will arrive at a random location and hold his position for between 2 to 4 minutes before being forced to retreat due to heavy Police and SWAT fire. In Big Oil, the host can choose to hire Alex to air drop several bags of ammo at random locations on Day 2. 4 bags of ammo will be dropped into the map prior to the heist starting, the location of the bags is random. Some bags may land in useful and concealed locations, exposed in the open or in inaccesible areas such as in a tree or at the base of the cliff (Bain will usually call Alex an idiot when this happens). Bile Bile is another Helicopter pilot under the employment of Bain. He often appears to assist the crew in emergency extraction or loot retrieval and is capable of being called in on short notice and reaching a destination within 3 minutes or less. He currently only appears on Rats, Watchdogs, and Mallcrasher. In Rats, Bile will be called in on the third day to act as the loot extraction helicopter pilot; if the crew choses to stay and take the money on the bus, Bain will call Bile in, Bile will appear within several minutes and hover over the edge of the bridge, ready to take any money bags onboard. He will remain there under heavy police fire but he will abort should he take too much fire from police units. It is also likely that Bile is also the same pilot that extracts the crew if their escape vehicle was derailed inbetween Day 2 and Day 3. On the third day he will arrive at a random location as a loot drop helicopter and hold his position for 2 to 4 minutes before being forced to retreat due to heavy Police and SWAT fire. In Watchdogs, Bile will be called in if the escape car is shot down and the driver is killed. His general arrival will take around 2-3 minutes. After the crew is extracted, Bile sets them off between Dock 8 and 9 on the second day, and the crew will have to make their way quickly to the coke. He is also possibly the extraction pilot on the second day. NOTE: Alex and Bile seem to alternate at times when it comes to who was called in; it is not known if this is intentional. It should be noted that Bile refers to himself ingame but Alex is only referred to by Bain prior to a heist's start. Bob McKendrick Bob McKendrick is an upcoming hopeful for the position of Mayor of the DC Metro area, and a principal American. He appears to be a close friend of Senator John Simmons, a.k.a. The Elephant. As a result of the Election Day heist, McKendrick becomes Mayor of D.C. In return, he will use his power to speed up the transfer of old Hoxton from a high-security facility into a less secure one in preparation for a future breakout. Dimitri Dimitri is a former associate and friend of Vlad. At one point in time, he apparently snitched and as a result Vlad went to prison. Vlad now seeks to get back at him any way he can, the direct lead-up to heists such as Nightclub and Ukrainian Job. The Tasteful Club, the scene of the Nightclub heist, belongs to Dimitri who is the owner and manager. Vlad will instruct the Payday Gang to steal Dimitri's money from his safe. He can be seen walking around the club, sitting in the manager's office or standing out on the outside balcony bar. Dimitri can be taken hostage or killed in the heist should he appears. Killing him will impose the usual cleaner cash penalty. In Ukrainian Job, Vlad instructs the Payday Gang to steal a tiara which is to be worn by Dimitri's fiancee during their upcoming wedding. Vlad makes many remarks before and after the heist which clearly display how much loathing he has for Dimitri. Ilija Ilija is a minor character, acting as the sniper asset the players can hire. He only appears on two heists, Watchdogs Day 2 and Framing Frame Day 2. In-game, Ilija will kill units within his line of sight, which is displayed on the unlocked asset. Shots fired by Ilija will kill any unit in one shot, including special units like the Bulldozer. He will also count his kills, announcing them quietly to the team. His usefulness, however, is completely random everytime he is hired, at times killing every single law enforcer on the site, while at other times barely manages to take down even the weakest of Blue SWATs. Lucas Lucas is a minor character who appears in the Payday: Web Series. He is a small time drug baron, smuggling narcotics of various kinds from the DC metro area throughout the United States and perhaps further. However, in his public dealings, he plays the role of an aspiring Hollywood director, each film he produces however; fails to become a hit, and "flops" according to Bain. Mr. Rossy Mr. Rossy, a scientist, is a civilian found on Day 2 of Big Oil. He is working on researching and constructing a working fusion reactor which could prove a viable alternative to petroleum. The scientist is typically seen relaxing in his home/laboratory or moving about the premises. When Mr. Rossy won the Nobel Prize he used a portion of his money to buy a top tier villa in Washington DC. He placed his lab in the villa and works from here. He is on the verge of completing his fusion reactor. Mr. Rossy can be taken hostage or killed like any other civilian. Killing him will impose the usual cleaner cash penalty. Twitch Twitch is the group's dedicated ground escape vehicle driver. He often transports the crew to and from a heist location. In PAYDAY 2, Twitch has the most interaction with the crew aside from Bain. He makes appearances in the following heists: * Safe house – He drops the player outside their safe house and instructs them to head inside and talk to Bain. * Four Stores – He is called in by Bain once the crew has stolen the require amount of money. He will generally appear within a minute of being called in. * Jewelry Store – He drops the crew off and waits across the road from the store to allow the crew to load the jewelry onto his van. If the alarm is sounded, he will immediately be forced to relocate due to the police presence. After several minutes he will return in a new position, allowing the crew to secure any remaining bags of jewelry and escape. * Bank Heist – He drops the crew off and waits until all of the objectives are completed. * Nightclub – He drops the crew off across the street from the nightclub and then leaves. Once the crew finds the money in the safe, Bain either instructs the crew to take it to an incoming transport vehicle or wait for Twitch to return. Once the driver has returned the group can take the bags of money to him and escape. * Go Bank – He drops the crew off in front of the bank. He flees the scene once the alarm has been raised. In several of the escapes, Twitch is the escape driver or has a chance to be the escape driver. Twitch's suit shares a texture with that of Hoxton, and any mods that change Hoxton's suit will affect Twitch as well. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)